the phantom trinity
by Iron-Venom
Summary: preview inside. tslight uppdate on chapter authors notes aned chapter 1 tell me what you think
1. authors notes

-1The phantom trinity

By Hawkeyex

Sec. 1 authors notes and all that beginning stuff

Authors note: this is hawkeyex here saying, I KNOW I HAVE OTHER SHIT TO WORK ON SO DON'T REMIND ME! This is a slight Au fic. Reason its slightly AU is because it has one single difference with the actual Danny phantom show, a twin sister named aly with the same powers as Danny. Read it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Danny phantom cast, and the idea for aly came from another righter.

Preview: when the ultimate evil returns, a prophecy shall be fulfilled as a new girl comes to Amity Park.

Parings: dannyxOC, tuckerxval, a little samxdanny at the beginning but it stops.

OC descriptions:

Name: Aly Fenton/phantom

Description: black hair that runs down to just below shoulder and blue eyes like Danny (because she is his twin sister)

Random clothes

Description as aly phantom: Wight hair held up in ponytail with black scrunchie, green eyes, red tank top with a Wight AP symbol much like Danny's DP symbol in middle front, Wight gloves and combat boots, and black jeans.

Role: Danny's short tempered sister, fellow half-breed ghost fighter.

Other stuff: has cell phone, ecto blasts are same color as her brother's, and has 9th degree black belt in tae Kwan do

Name: Natalie Panelly

Description: naturally curly Brown hair, blue eyes, relatively attractive, and random clothes.

Role: new student

Other: has laptop, has cell phone, is taking boxing classes, good at boxing already, and is not living with real parents

Note: if you use my characters please give me credit


	2. Ch 1: the prophesyt and the new giirl

-1The phantom trinity

By Hawkeyex

Sec. 1 authors notes and all that beginning stuff

Authors note: this is hawkeyex here saying, I KNOW I HAVE OTHER SHIT TO WORK ON SO DON'T REMIND ME! This is a slight Au fic. Reason its slightly AU is because it has one single difference with the actual Danny phantom show, a twin sister named aly with the same powers as Danny. Read it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Danny phantom cast, and the idea for aly came from another righter.

Preview: when the ultimate evil returns, a prophecy shall be fulfilled as a new girl comes to Amity Park.

Parings: dannyxOC, tuckerxval, a little samxdanny at the beginning but it stops.

OC descriptions:

Name: Aly Fenton/phantom

Description: black hair that runs down to just below shoulder and blue eyes like Danny (because she is his twin sister)

Random clothes

Description as aly phantom: Wight hair held up in ponytail with black scrunchie, green eyes, red tank top with a Wight AP symbol much like Danny's DP symbol in middle front, Wight gloves and combat boots, and black jeans.

Role: Danny's short tempered sister, fellow half-breed ghost fighter.

Other stuff: has cell phone, ecto blasts are same color as her brother's, and has 9th degree black belt in tae Kwan do

Name: Natalie Panelly

Description: naturally curly Brown hair, blue eyes, relatively attractive, and random clothes.

Role: new student

Other: has laptop, has cell phone, is taking boxing classes, good at boxing already, and is not living with real parents

Note: if you use my characters please give me credit


	3. CH 2 the late night chat and the

CH. 2 the late night chat and the new girl learns something 

The Fenton/Phantom twins walked into their rooms after getting a lecture on getting home after curfew, immediately going online to attend to there, now regular, chat sessions with Sam and tucker to inform them of what happened. "Hey, what happened tonight?" Sam asked curiosity taking over since she saw Danny's weird look, "oh, we were fighting skulker when the new girl, Natalie, was almost hit with an ecto-blast but Danny saved her and when he put her down in front of her house she gave him a "hank you" kiss"Alysaid with a slight teasing tone. " its her first day and she kissed you?" tucker asked "tucker it was a thank you kiss, nothing more" Danny said in his defense. For some reason Sam felt jealous,_ I don't like him that way, do I? Any way, it was just a " thank you" kiss_ Sam mused, "Sam, you ok" Danny asked noticing Sam's lack of attention in the conversation " yea, just thinking". "Any way, I'm tired so I am going to bed, good night" Danny said logging off of the web cam chat system and slipping into bed.

During the next 2 and half weeks, Natalie encountered dash, palina, and the rest of the bullies at Casper high, she also started to notice a correlation with Danny and aly's strange behavior, the ghost attacks, and the appearances and disappearances of Danny and aly phantom. This current day she was sick with a stomach bug, so she decided to figure out what was going on. She pulled out her laptop and ran a search on any relations between Danny and aly Fenton and Danny and aly phantom then she realized _Danny and aly Fenton, Danny and aly phantom? Very similar, but a coincidence im sure. _She proceeded to look at the results of her search, finding that when one pair disappears the other appears which correlates with what she noticed and that they have not been seen in the same place together _strange…_she thought as she continued to find reports saying the same things that she had found earlier. She then decided to look at Danny and aly Fenton/phantom, she got nothing, and she then decided to look at police reports involving the two. What she got was more evidence that seemed to push toward Danny and aly Fenton being Danny and aly phantom, she found a police offer to find the similarities between two people in two pictures using a new program she did it once for the 2 Danny's and once for the two aly's, almost proving that Danny and aly were the GHOST TWINS OF AMITY PARK! _ I can't believe it! My friends are the ghost twins! Wait, im getting ahead of myself I need to ask them. The odds of them telling me the truth are slim if they are the ghost twins, but I hope they can trust me._

She called aly's cell "hello, aly speaking" aly greeted "yo aly, tell Danny, Sam, and tucker to sign on to a web cam chat room with me once yall get home, you sign on to" "ok Natalie, what for?" aly asked with concern for her friend evident in her voice. "Just need to ask yall something, that's all" "ok, bye" aly said shutting off her phone and telling the tree people accompanying her about the situation. After leaving nasty burger they all went home and signed on to the chat room Natalie arranged the private conversation to be in. " alright now that you are all here I have one question, Danny aly, are yall are the ghost twins of amity park aren't you?" aly and Danny turned almost as Wight as their hair in ghost mode "please tell the truth." Natalie added "yes we are" Danny and aly said in unison natalie jaw dropped a good twelve feet before saying "how?" "there was this accident in our parents basement… 

Note: sort of a cliff hangar but it is 1:00 AM, read and review!


	4. theme song and episodic title

Note: this is a version of the Danny phantom theme song but changed up a bit.

Another note: if you don't like it skip this chapter, this entire chapter is the theme song and episode title screen

(Their phantoms)

When Danny and aly were just 14, their parents built a strange machine. designed to view a world unseen

(Their going to catch em' all cause their Danny and aly phantom)

When it didn't quite work their parents, they just quit. Then Danny and aly took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash everything just changed their molecules got all rearranged. When they woke up they had Wight hair and glowing green eyes, could walk threw walls, disappear, and fly. They were much more unique then the other guys, its then that they knew what they had to do. They had to stop all the ghosts that were coming threw. They are here to fight for me and you!

(Their going to catch em' all cause their Danny and aly phantom)

(Their going to catch em' all cause their Danny and aly phantom)

(Their going to catch em' all cause their… Danny and aly phantom!

The episode title reads " the phantom trinity" and under the title is danny phantom, aly phantom, and a female with almost-Wight-but-has-a-light-blue-tint-hair, green eyes, and a jumpsuit like Danny's but with a NP symbol instead of the DP symbol in a photo type pose but with Dan right behind them ready to grab them.


End file.
